First Love, First Time
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: How do I get rid of this pain?" "Love." "Can love heal all wounds?" "Hai." "Really." gaahinssasu
1. Hinata

**I don't own Naruto**

**Preveiw to** _First Love, First Time_**. If I get enough reviews then chapters will be added. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"How do I get rid of this pain?" _

_"Love." _

_"Can love heal all wounds?" _

_"Hai." _

_"Really." _

_"Hai." _

_"How does it work." _

_"Love works in many and mysterious ways Gaara-kun. All you need to do is find someone that cares about you enough." _

_"Is that what love is?" _

_"Yes and much more." _

_"When will I have it?" _

_"You just got to meet someone." _

_"When?" _

_"Soon."_

_"Soon?"_

Love, time, family. Those words and many more mean nothing to me. I love only myself. I have only myself. I am Gaara of the Desert, the monster that lives in the sand and loves only himself. Or at least that is what I was. Since the that day, the first time I lost. I have...experience many new...things. I know what it's like to have fun. Laugh. To feel wanted. But I still have not felt _loved _yet I think or at least that's what Uzumaki says that I'm in love. That I'm in a onesided love. That I have a crush on someone.

A crush. A onesided love. And the only way to end it is to tell her. Confess. It has been years that fight. Because of Uzumaki I have many friends. Including her. That is how I ended up loving her. Because she was my second friend. Also first female friend. While Uzumaki went to train for years, I realized that even if I confess to her, she can't return those feelings. She is in love with Uzumaki, my friend. But he problem is he doesn't love her. He loves the pink haired girl. Though she loves the Uchiha. Everyone says he is gay but when back during the exams I realized he loved my _crush_. Uzumaki said I'm in a oneside love but so is he and that pink girl and the Uchiha. Our oneside-ness connects. My uncle said love works in many and mysterious ways. Is what he meant. But the pain I have isn't healed yet. How does love really work? Must I make her love me? Must I kill my friend and the Uchiha so she loves to heal this pain? Oh uncle what must I do to have her? To free myself of this pain. How much longer must I wait? When is soon? Hyuuga Hinata when will you be mine!

* * *


	2. Festival

**I don't own Naruto**

**Th fic takes place afther Sasuke comes back, two years from the when Naruto returns. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_"How do I get rid of this pain?" _

_"Love." _

"Hey Gaara!",I turned around to see a yellow and orange blur come at me. In one blink he was in front of me, his face a little to close. He steps back and his hand rubs his neck as he laugh nervously.

"Sooo what brings you here. An important meeting-"

"You can be so dumb loser. All five kages are here for the festival for the treaty.", I turn away from the blond to raven beside him.

"Uchiha."

"Kazekage."

"Hehehe and don't forget me.", We both glance back at the blond before glaring at each other again. "Hey so you are here fun then right. Hey I know why don't you hang out with me, Sasuke and Hinata. Everyone else is on mission so it'll be just us." Hinata. With the Uchiha and Naruto?

"Sure.", I reply, taking my eyes off the Uchuha. I won glaring contest anyway.

"YAY! Great, We were just on our to meet Hinata at the bridge when we heard you were here. Come on.", Naruto grabs mine and the Uchiha hand, dragging us some where.

**O0o0o0o0o0O**

Naruto dragged us to the bridge. Never letting go. When at the side of the river, near the bridge, there stood her. She wore a not a large jacket nor a kimono. But a black tank top with fishing net sleeves, light blue shorts that covered half of her thighs and plain sandals. She was so...cute. Cute. That is the only word that comes to mind to describe her. Her shyness just makes her even cuter.

Before I knew Naruto had dragged us onto the bridge. Now I stood in front of her. Being closer to my heart starts to beat faster. I didn't notice Naruto letting me go until the Uchiha stood between me and her!

"Oh hello Sasuke-kun.", She seemed to be startled by him. Her cheeks become a light pink. That blush was the because of him. My hate for the Uchiha just keeps growing.

"Hi Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun.", I nodded and give her a small smile. She in turn smiled back.

"OK let's go!", Naruto cheers happily, grinning his trademark grin. Weird. He always seems to be grinning or smiling. I may never know why or how he can be happy like that, or at least fake it. Acting never was my best skill.

"Yeah, le..let's g..go.", Hinata said softly, yet load enough for us to hear. My heart skips a beat for a second. Her voice and that sweet smile...The pain I hold sudsides when she is around. She is...is the one I love. I must make her love me back.

**O0o0o0o0o0O**

Soon the sun began to set and the air started to become cooler. We had walked and stopped at many different booths, played games. Now we were going to get dinner before we head home. Through the day the Uchiha tried many things to my...Hinata. Who he was such a pervert.

"Hey Gaara are you ok?", I was snapped out of my thoughts when the blond called me name.

"Yes why?"

"You looked upset.", he said as he sat down at the end bench, near the window. I seat next to him. The Uchiha and Hinata sat a cross from us. Hinata sat a cross from me. When we were all seated the waiter came over to our table.

"What would you like?", he asked us.

"Ramen.", Naruto grinned.

"Rice balls", Hinata said softly, hopeful he heard her.

"The same as her.", Stupid Uchiha, copying her.

"Just green tea.", I said simple. Just looking at him made me sick. There was no way I could eat. Sides being around her I don't even feel hungry.

"Your orders will be ready soon.", the man said before he left.

"Um g...g...Gaara-kun. It..it.well...it was really fun..be...ing with you to...day.", My heart skipped two beats. It was then I notice the Uchiha and Uzumaki were in a heated conversation.

"Oh...yeah. It was fun."

"It has been a long time since we talked or spend time together.", she said without stuttering.

"It has, hasn't."

"I missed you."

"What?"

"Um well...I miss..missed you.", This my heart skipped three beats. My whole body feels warm now.


End file.
